


Way Past Cool

by SheWritesDirty



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheetoy fingers performing sexual acts, Delinquent Behavior, Frenemies, Gay Panic, Homophobic Language, M/M, Palace Arcade (Stranger Things), Someone help me sail this ship, Tommy Hagan Being an Asshole, Weed, competitive boys, soft end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWritesDirty/pseuds/SheWritesDirty
Summary: Tommy is so massively bored, now that Carol’s gone off to college without him  — and all his friends have already forgiven Steve for being a total tool that one year… so he just feels kind of… alone. Which is how he finds himself hanging out with Keith, of all fucking people.Well, the guy had weed.OR:Two losers bonding over their shared hatred of Steve Harrington, and their unhealthy need to one-up other people.
Relationships: Tommy Hagan/Keith (Stranger Things)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	Way Past Cool

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea how many people are going to even read this but, all I know is I’ve been saying I was gonna do it for like… more than half a year so. HERE I AM, FINALLY DOING IT. And lemme just say, it was every bit as fun as I’d always thought it was gonna be.
> 
> I JUSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT AM OBSESSSSSSSED OKAAY?

This party had to be… out of every party on the face of the planet, the _worst_ fucking one. Tommy had spent the entire night just, nursing a single drink, bored out of his goddamn mind because he had to drive himself home. It was just that… being sober, was not conducive to a good fucking time.

And he was missing Carol… he could admit it. Even though he’d said something about how he was gonna be just fine without her… how he’d hugged her, and told her he would visit her as soon as she was all moved in at her new place in the big city. Some part of him had always thought they’d settle down in Hawkins, get married or some shit but… Carol had a lot more drive than him, and she didn’t want to settle for anything.

She’d gotten into like, three different colleges of her choice — and they’d spent the last of their time together saying goodbye. She kept saying it wasn't for good, reminding him that she was gonna call him every chance she got… but he knew she was gonna meet people, that she was gonna move on and… they were both gonna drift apart.

Tommy just got some dead end job and wondered what the hell the point of his life was, now that he was out of high school. Maybe he should get fucked up after all, he could just… pass out in one of the guest rooms here and drive home in the morning. At least then maybe he could forget about all this depressing shit and actually enjoy the party.

Which was when he caught sight of some slightly familiar loser lounged out on a sofa, in a part of the house that was tucked away from the rest of the party. It was one of the guys he never would have gotten caught dead hanging out with before but… He was pretty sure he saw what was definitely a blunt trapped between the guys fingers. And at this point, his standards weren’t all that important to him.

“Woah hold on... tall, dark and nerdy, whatcha got there?” Tommy suddenly said, doing a bit of a double take when he finally caught a good look at the guy... Keith, that was his fucking name. Keith had graduated a year before him and Steve did, and all he remembered about the guy was that he was wasting all that height by not joining the basketball team.

But Keith apparently, also had _weed_. He filed that important information away somewhere in the back of his brain. 

Keith just gave him a pinched look, before shifting pointedly away. Which just, wasn’t gonna fly. “Hold on just a second, buddy... sharing is caring!” Tommy went on to say, hauling himself over the back of the couch and landing haphazardly into the cushion right beside Keith.

The guy was jostled by the sudden movement, and his blunt dropped it’s ash onto the arm of the sofa. “You actually think I’m gonna share this with you?” Keith asked, trying to block Tommy’s arm as he reached for it.

“Well, you can either share with me…” Tommy ground out, struggling a little against Keith’s attempt at blocking him. He frowned when the guy went on to simply hold the blunt up over his head and, very far out of Tommy’s reach. 

“ _Or_ I can fucking pummel you, and take the whole thing for myself so...” Tommy sneered as he spoke the warning, and went from grabbing for the blunt to grabbing the front of Keith’s stupid pacman t-shirt and jerking him forwards. “Your choice.”

Keith eyed him for a second like he was judging whether someone like Tommy could actually beat him up, considering the fact that Keith was bigger than him in almost every way… But he must have heard stories about how vicious Tommy was in a fight, because then he was lowering his arm and offering the blunt up.

Tommy snatched it out from between his fingers and pressed it to his lips to take a drag. He was kind of proud of the guy for making the right decision. “This party blows.” Tommy announced, breathing smoke out of his lungs as he spoke.

“It was going fine, before you showed up.” Keith complained, taking the blunt back. Tommy just let him have it, he never had been one to try and hog the stuff. Billy didn’t share shit, it was always so fucking annoying and… hell it was _almost_ more annoying than the way he kept hounding after Steve.

Billy had always acted like it was all about the crown, that it was about showing Steve where he stood. But the guy had already lost everything by the time Billy met him so… Tommy figured something else was going on there.

But Steve was a whole other thing, he could be the lamest guy in town and _still_ somehow stole the interest of everyone in Tommy’s life. Even now, as he turned around on the sofa and stared back into the main throng of party goers, he could see Steve chatting it up with the other ex-members of their High School basketball team. Like they’d decided after graduation to just… forgive old shit, like everything was fine now.

“Those fucking assholes… I can't believe they’re talking to him.” Tommy muttered, still glaring daggers into the back of Steve's head. Not that he noticed, Steve probably hadn’t realized Tommy was even _here_ yet. 

“No clue what they see in him, he’s such an idiot.” Keith murmured, and Tommy turned enough to catch the guy peering over the back of the sofa with him… a disgusted expression etched onto his face, like maybe he disliked Steve almost as much as Tommy did. Which was… interesting.

“He used to copy off my math homework, and he’d _still_ get the answers wrong sometimes.” Tommy scoffed, testing the waters and watching for Keiths reaction. He just laughed, taking another hit of the blunt and passing it freely back to Tommy.

“Classic.” Was all he said, turning back around to face the front of the room. “Girls like him though.” Keith added in, his face all pinched up like he didn't quite get it. 

“Yeah, well… his dick is huge.” Tommy was passing it back again as he answered, and Keith coughed a little on his next hit.

“How do _you_ know?” Keith asked, eyes watering a little as he cleared his lungs.

“Not all of us have a shady doctor's note to get us out of gym class.” Tommy replied, rolling his eyes. 

“Your loss.” Keith said simply, offering the joint back to Tommy.

“Not all of us are total _nerds_ who hate gym either… It's not my fault you losers are scared of a little competition.” Tommy argued while taking it, he was getting annoyed by the conversation again. Maybe the only topic him and Keith would be able to agree on was how overrated Steve Harrington was.

“I know all about competition. Guess who has the highest score on Galaga _still_ , at the arcade?” Keith asked, pointing two big thumbs at himself. “This guy.” He added confidently, when Tommy just stared at him.

“Wow. Do you get some kind of nerd medal for that, or something?” Tommy asked dryly, doing his best to convey how very unimpressed by that he was. 

“At least I don't look at other guys' dicks in the shower.” Keith said, shrugging. “Sports have to be the most homoerotic shit I’ve ever-” He wasn’t quite able to finish that sentence, because Tommy was shoving him hard and fisting a hand into his shirt again.

“You might wanna watch it with that kind of talk, _buddy._ ” Tommy grit out, making sure it came across loud and clear like the warning it was.

“Or else… what?” Keith asked, his eyes burning just as hotly back into Tommy’s — almost like the guy was challenging him to follow through, to lay him out for insinuating… what? That sports were faggy? Why the hell did Tommy even care what this guy thought...

“Whatever… forget it.” Tommy suddenly relented, the last thing he needed to do was let Keith harsh his mellow. He let go of the guys shirt and moved back into his own side of the couch. He took another deep drag from the blunt, ignoring Keith’s outstretched hand when he’d finished. “I bet I could beat your stupid score anyway.” He announced... shooting one final, cocky look at Keith before standing to leave.

“I’d like to see you try.” Keith scoffed, watching as Tommy stubbed the last of the blunt out on his shoe and tossed it on the floor. He could have let Keith have the last hit but, the guy had already pushed his luck and he needed to learn his place.

“Yeah? Let’s go then.” Tommy suggested, all nonchalance and casual disinterest.

“What?” Keith asked as Tommy was already walking away, picking his way through the few people passed out and laid out over the floor. “What are you talking about?” He smiled, as Keith’s voice followed him out, and when he glanced over his shoulder he found the guy hot on his heels.

It felt a little… strange. Usually Tommy was the guy trailing after people, being led around on a leash by some apathetic shithead who didn’t even care about him. It was a bit of a rush to do it to someone else for once, to have someone following him around like he was… _King_. Even if it was just a joke, even if the guy following him probably would have followed a Cheeto attached to a stick.

He was gonna take the win, and not read too far into it.

Tommy didn’t bother to answer any of the questions that Keith kept firing off at him as they stumbled through the party and made their way outside. The air was cool and crisp, Hawkins Indiana in early March was still cold as balls at night — so Tommy pulled his coat around himself a little tighter as he walked to his car.

Then he was sliding into the driver's seat , and he was fully aware of the way Keith was standing at the curb, staring down at Tommy’s car like a lost puppy. He’d finally stopped firing off questions, and Tommy leaned over the center console to reach out and push open the passenger side door.

“You getting in or…?” Tommy asked, watching the way Keith quickly hopped to it. 

“Where are we going?” Keith asked as soon as he’d slid into his seat, instantly distracted by the interior of Tommy’s car. The footwell was full of garbage, and Keith had reached down to pull up a slightly crushed Seven Eleven cup and was eying it suspiciously. Tommy didn’t even clean his car out for _girls_ so… he didn’t feel all that bad about the mess.

“You sure are slow on the uptake, I thought you nerdy types were supposed to be smart.” Tommy finally responded, putting the car in gear and pulling away from the curb. He felt a little high still, but he was one of those guys who were under the impression that they were an even better driver like that.

“Book smart maybe, but people are…” Keith trailed off, he’d already cleaned half the garbage out of the front seat, throwing it over his shoulder and — he’d paused to frown at a half eaten cheeseburger, still wrapped up.

“People are not your strong suit.” Tommy finished for him, watching him unwrap the burger and take a sniff. It’d been there for about three days, and Tommy’s eyes were glued to Keith as he took an experimental bite.

“Still good.” He announced, when Tommy’s face scrunched up in disgust. “You still haven't answered my question.”

“The _Arcade_ , genius — we’re going to the arcade.” He felt a little hazy, a little transfixed by the lights going by as they drove through sleepy little Hawkins Indiana. But even with the distraction of lights outside, his gaze kept slipping back over to Keith in his passenger side. It wasn't like the guy was much to look at, he was just... so weird, and Tommy was having a hard time figuring his deal out.

“You’re not gonna beat my score.” Was all Keith said, totally ignorant of Tommy's own inner confusion. He took another bite of that burger and… Tommy’s stomach rolled a little. 

“Wanna bet? My little brothers have a Nintendo, they’re all kinds of obsessed — I beat them all the time.” Tommy bragged, grinning and showing his teeth. 

“If you seriously think beating your little brothers is on the same level as beating me…” Keith actually looked offended as he answered, like his pride was being called into question here.

“Whatever, I get it.” Tommy cut in, putting his blinker on and pulling into a parking lot a few down from where the Arcade was. He was a little surprised by how quickly the drive had felt, apparently time flew when you had a nerd in your car. “Your entire personality rests on being good at video games… sorry I’m gonna have to crush you.” He smiled again, and Keith just tossed the empty burger wrapper into Tommy’s face before unbuckling and getting out of his car.

“Your entire personality rests on being good at sports, how’s that any different.” Keith pointed out as he left.

Tommy scrambled out after him, ready to give him hell for that but… Keith was just standing there, staring across the street at the Arcade with a weird look on his face. “It’s closed.” He said, as if he’d actually forgotten how late it was. 

“No shit, didn’t you work here…?” Tommy mumbled, like the guy didn’t even know their fucking hours.

“So... now what?” Keith asked, he looked like he had absolutely zero faith in Tommy's ability to figure this out.

“Ssssoooo now we’re gonna break in? Jesus.” Tommy sighed, shoving past Keith and stalking towards the arcade. Hawkins was pretty buttoned up at night, and nothing was even open in downtown. He still figured it’d be safer to park a little bit away from the place, he had some experience with this sort of thing.

Mostly just, breaking into the community pool — whenever Steve was being a depressing dickhead and wouldn’t let him use his pool. But at least for the Arcade... he had an inside guy. 

“So Keith, if someone was gonna break into this fine establishment… how might they go about that?” Tommy asked casually, not even bothering to look back to see if the guy was following. He could hear him _breathing_.

“I’d probably go in through the window out back.” Keith answered flatly, and Tommy couldn’t quite keep the grin off his face as he pointed out the little chain link fence separating the back and the front of the building. “Yep.” Keith confirmed, without Tommy even having to really ask.

“Looks like we’re goin’ climbing.” Tommy announced, rubbing his palms together as they came up to the fence. It wasn’t that high, and it probably just served to keep the wildlife from rummaging through the trash bins behind the building — so Tommy was up and over in a flash, landing with a little huff of air from the impact.

Keith on the other hand... was another story. He just… kind of watched Tommy, and then said; “Okay, now unlock it for me.”

“You’re serious.” Tommy replied, blinking a little at him. Keith just stared back. “Dude, just climb it and help me — it’s like, nothing!” Keith’s expression just soured a little as Tommy spoke.

He kicked at the locked gate, shrugging a little. “The keys under the mat, at the back door.” Keith pointed out. “Staff were always forgetting it so they hid it there rather than always going back inside to get it.”

“By staff… Do you mean you?” Tommy asked with a grumble, walking around the corner of the building and spotting a mat at the back door. He lifted up the edge and spotted the key instantly, he tried it on the door but it didn't work. Apparently it only went to the gate out front, and when he glanced up at the back window which… was small, and high up… he realized there was no way he was gonna reach that by himself.

He cursed under his breath as he went back for Keith.

“You’re lucky you’re freakishly tall.” Tommy muttered, unlocking the gate and letting it swing open — barely missing hitting Keith right in the face with it. The guy just ignored the dig, and watched as Tommy lobbed the keys up and over the fence and into the treeline behind the Arcade. “What? It’s not like you’re gonna be needing them now.” Tommy defended, when Keith gave him a slightly judgemental look.

“I’m lucky or…?” Keith finally asked, when they’d come to stop in front of the window. Tommy flushed a little at the insinuation. 

“Just help me up, dick-for-breath.” He fired back, and then Keith was grabbing him under the knees and — _Holy shit_ — lifting him up like he didn’t even weigh anything. Tommy thought nerds were supposed to be like, stick armed weaklings but... apparently not. It wasn’t like Tommy was as stacked as Billy or something but, he was decent okay? 

“What the hell are you waiting for? I’m not gonna hold you all night, dude.” Keith yelled up to him, snapping him out of it. Tommy just shot a glare down at the guy, before pulling a knife out of his pocket and using it to wedge the window open. Keith held him pretty steady as he worked, and it felt… strange. A firm grip wrapped around him, grounding him in a way that he didn’t want to think too hard about. He did kind of wonder if his ass was in Keith's face for the entire time though… at least the guy didn’t complain.

The window finally cracked open, and Tommy whooped, nearly knocking the both of them off balance in his show of victory. Keith was complaining from below, but Tommy found it pretty easy to tune him out, and was already pulling himself in through the window. It wasn’t long before he was dropping down into the Arcades back room. 

It looked like some kind of office space, and Tommy had landed on a desk — one he was now stepping down from. He watched as Keith easily lifted himself up into the window without any help, awkwardly clamoring through to the other side. It was a bit more of a tight fit for him through the window but, he still managed to make it… even with all his long gangling limbs trying to get in the way.

“We’re gonna get in trouble.” Keith breathed the words, like all that exercise had left him a little winded.

“Dude you work here, just tell ‘em you left your inhaler behind or something.” Tommy dismissed, already opening the door that led from the office into the main space of the arcade.

“I don’t even work here anymore and, fuck you.” Keith huffed, struggling his way down from the desk and landing on the ground a little awkwardly. “I don’t need an inhaler.”

"Oh yeah...? What'd they fire you for?" Tommy asked, sneering a little. When Keith didn't answer, he glanced back and caught the guy flushing... looking away. Okay, so maybe he'd actually gotten fired.

Tommy felt a little bad for guessing that.

“Oh man… this is gonna be _rad_.” He quickly changed the subject, stepping out of the office area and surveying all that his hard work had brought them. The whole arcade was totally abandoned — which meant no shoving annoying little kids out of the way, no listening to their loud whining voices… it had to be like, ten times better in here at night.

While Tommy was feeling proud of himself, Keith had wandered back behind the employee counter and was flipping switches. The lights slowly flicked on one after another until the whole place lit up neon, and Tommy felt a little funny for a second like… like it was kind of cool in here, like maybe Keith was kind of…

He shook that dangerous thought right out of his head, and made a beeline for the soda machines instead.

“We don’t leave that stuff in there.” Keith said in that smug, know it all voice — watching as Tommy tried positioning an empty paper cup under one of the dispensers and got nothing.

“Shit… well where do you keep it then, smartass?” He bit back, annoyed. Keith made a beckoning motion with his finger and Tommy trailed after him as he showed him another back room and there were just… boxes, filled with these bottles and other shit… “What the hell?” Tommy asked, feeling a little like maybe he was getting pranked here.

“It’s just a syrup ‘till you mix it.” Keith confessed, shrugging like he didn’t much care.

“What the hell are we supposed to drink, then?” Tommy complained, a near permanent frown etched onto his face now. This whole thing was turning out to be a lot less cool than he’d pictured.

“I could make us some…” Keith started… he had a look on his face like that was the last thing he wanted to do. Not that Tommy cared, he would have done it himself but… Keith had the _experience._

“Well, get to it buddy!” Tommy said with a fake cheeriness to his voice, slapping Keith hard on the back… the guy didn’t even flinch, weird. Tommy wheeled around and left him to figuring out the weird syrup jugs, while he set to rummaging around behind the employee counter looking for tokens. He hit the motherload when he found a box under one of the counters full to the brim with them.

“Hell yeah, this is the shit!” Tommy muttered triumphantly to himself, grabbing the box and sliding it out from under the counter… he pushed it all the way into the middle of the room before standing back and surveying his handiwork. Keith was already back in the room and setting up the soda machine, he gave a somewhat lackluster thumbs up for Tommy’s progress.

It was the first inkling of approval Keith had given him this entire night and… he felt weirdly happy for having earned it. He quickly shoved that feeling down and went over to figure out the snack machine. He tried reaching up from under and… besides getting a few bruises on his arm, and a bit of a cramp in the shoulder, it was a pretty useless attempt.

Shaking it didn't work either, despite the fact that he was able to get it really rocking from side to side. For a moment he wondered if knocking the whole thing over might be a better option… but then he decided to go the easier route, and picked up one of the metal bar stools sitting at a table — he’d fully intended to smash the glass door, when a whistle caught his attention and he turned around.

Keith was leaning against the clerks counter, swinging a little keyring around his finger. “Might wanna try this first, _genius_.” He said slowly, using Tommy's own insults right back at him... and he could swear the mother fucker was smiling at him…

“Give it over then, asshole!” Tommy yelled, dropping his chair-weapon on the ground where he stood. Keith tossed the keys over and Tommy effortlessly caught them out of the air — before turning to unlock the glass door and open it up and… “Oh man, this is gonna be the _best_.” Tommy enthused, staring a bit glassy eyed at all the free snacks in front of him right now. He was still a little high and the munchies had been creeping up on him, he'd even been a little tempted by the three day old burger he'd been forced to watch Keith chow down on.

“Don’t take too much, and they’ll never even notice.” Keith said, and Tommy glanced over to catch him getting them drinks now that the soda machine was good to go. As tempting as it was to just… fill his pockets with garbage, he actually listened to Keith’s advice and just took what he wanted for now.

Keith strolled over when he was done and took a bag of Cheetos from the machine, before passing a large soda over to Tommy. He took a sip and scrunched up his nose. “Seriously, out of everything you made Mountain Dew?” Keith just shrugged, and sucked noisily on his own straw.

“What’s wrong with Mountain Dew?” He asked, after a strained silence. 

Tommy just rolled his eyes and stooped to fill his pockets with tokens from the box, before strolling over to one of the machines. “Whatever, no more stalling. It's time to put you in your place.” 

Keith didn’t look all that worried, his weird nerd confidence was annoying — like maybe he thought Tommy was a joke or something... “If you actually beat me at Galaga, I will never eat another Cheeto in my life.” He said, popping one into his fat face and chewing right then and there as if it were a taunt.

“Oh, it’s on!” Tommy snapped, jabbing a finger at him, before turning back to the machine and sticking some tokens in. The theme song played sharply from the speakers as the game started up, and Tommy got into the zone instantly.

His brothers had the exact same game for the stupid console system they had back home, and Tommy had wiped their baby-asses with it over a hundred times… By the time he’d hit a game over, he had at least seventy thousand points, and turned back to smile sharply at Keith as the game screen rolled over to the high scores.

“Did you see that shit!? Oh man, don’t cry about it though — I’m sure there's something else you’re…” Tommy paused in his gloating, his smile faltering as it was met with one of Keith’s own. “What?” He asked, when Keith just pointed at the screen… he turned back around and took in the scoreboard.

“.... KEI.” Tommy read aloud, his jaw dropping a little as he took in the score. “Is that… that supposed to be you?” Four, hundred, _thousand_. This kid actually had no life… he. There was no way.

“Yeah, I mean… you could try again?” Keith offered, the smug little shit.

“No way, that's not you.” Tommy said, pushing away from the machine and crossing his arms. “Prove it.” Keith proceeded to triple Tommy’s score on the game. _Twice_.

“Now what?” Keith asked, grabbing his Mountain Dew from where he’d set it on the edge of the cabinet and sucking loudly at the straw.

“Okay… okay fine. So you’re… fucking inhuman at Galaga… I’ll just beat you at a different game.” Tommy announced, walking to another corner of the arcade and looking for another option. Which led them to competing in Centipede, to which Keith announced he would give up his Mountain Dew if Tommy won. He promptly lost.

Centipede was shitty though, so he didn’t even feel all that bad about it. 

Then it was Dig Dug which… was even more annoying, because Keith didn’t even have the high score in this one, and he _still_ beat Tommy. Keith had said he would give up masturbating if Tommy won — clearly raising the stakes — to which Tommy pointed out how he’d lost to this ‘Mad Max’ anyway, so he still had to give it up.

“No way — that score isn't even _possible_ , they fucking cheated.” Keith complained, and he actually looked like he was really bent out of shape about it. Tommy wished he knew how to cheat so he could beat the smug little shit.

Finally it was all down to Burger Time, and they were pretty hopped up on sugar and snacks by this point. Tommy wasn’t feeling all that confident anymore, but he tried to summon up some of that cocky, self assured attitude he’d had earlier in the night. “Alright, if there's anything I have a handle on...its fast food.” Tommy announced, licking at his sweaty upper lip. 

“No kidding, I saw your car.” Keith agreed, still looking entirely unphased by all of this. His whole, casual ‘not worried one damn bit’ _thing_ he had going on… it just spurred Tommy on.

“Well, watch out buddy — cause this is where I smoke you.” Tommy said, fishing around in his pockets for another handful of tokens.

“Please, if you beat my score in literally _any_ game tonight, I’ll drop to my knees right here and suck your dick.” Keith said dryly, watching as Tommy stuck his tokens into the machine.

“Yeah right, I’m gonna make you eat those words…” Tommy muttered, focused even more now — there had to be at least _one_ game in this entire arcade that he was better at Keith than… 

Burger Time turned out to be the closest match up, but he kept losing too those goddamn wiggly eggs on level six…. And he was really starting to lose his cool. “Maybe you’re just not cut out for games.” Keith said casually from around his straw, as he inhaled enough Mountain Dew to rot out his insides.

“Maybe I'm losing because the sound of you sucking that fucking straw is actually. DRIVING ME INSANE!” Tommy’s volume rose considerably as he got the words out, his annoyance hitting its peak as he finally addressed it.

Keith just looked down at Tommy, like he couldn’t give less of a shit. “Sorry, is this distracting?” He intoned, wrapping his fat lips over the straw and sucking down his drink even more dramatically. 

“ _Fuck_!” Tommy shouted, shoving away from the Burger Time machine and watching in frustration as his little chef got swallowed alive by a pickle. “Fine, I give up — there isn't a single game here I can beat you at.”

“That’s what I’ve been telling you.” Keith sighed. “Just admit that a jock like you can actually lose to someone like me.”

Tommy just scratched at his nose, turning away and muttering sometimes like ‘Fine, I guess nerds don’t suck at _everything_ ’ under his breath. 

And then he saw it, tucked away in the corner of the arcade… almost like it was that one game no one wanted to play. “Wait a second…” Tommy said slowly, his eyes lighting up. A rush of adrenaline suddenly ran through him, and he was instantly giddy.

“What.” Keith asked, he looked nervous — like he didn’t like that expression on Tommy’s face.

“Dude… you’re… you’re _toast_ .” Tommy said, grinning so sharp he couldn’t blame Keith for looking a little worried. And then Keith saw it, the game Tommy was now dashing over to… the one game in the entire arcade, that he _knew_ he could whoop Keith's ass at.

“Oh.” Keith said softly, and Tommy didn’t even bother looking back because — this was what victory tasted like, after an entire night of failure. He finally had a _sure_ win at the tips of his fingers and there was no way he was gonna let it slide out.

“You and me. Right now. One on one.” Tommy drawled, and Keith really _did_ look worried now. Because sitting there right in front of them, with the overhead neon lights casting an ethereal glow on them… were two Arcade Hoops cabinets. 

“Those don’t count.” Keith tried, following Tommy over to the games nonetheless.

“The fuck they don't! They’re arcade games, they fucking count!” Tommy insisted, grabbing at Keith like there was no way he was gonna let him weasel out of this. “You said I couldn’t beat you at _any_ arcade games, well buddy ‘ol pal… now you’re gonna eat it.” He grinned viciously as he shoved the last of his tokens into both of the machines. The lights flashed and… a jingle played, and then it was game time.

Keith set his Cheeto bag aside and grabbed the basketball like it was a girls tits, and he’d never touched one in his fucking _life_. Tommy just grinned even harder, launched his first shot and sunk it perfectly — all net. “Better hurry up, times on the clock.” Tommy said, winking as he sunk another basket.

The guy gave it his best shot, really he did — and Tommy was kind of impressed that one time he’d accidentally ricocheted the ball off his own hoop and somehow had it land in Tommy’s net which… kind of wasn’t fair, cause he got the points for it. But Keith had been such an insufferable dickbag about the whole thing, that Tommy stopped feeling bad about it pretty quickly. 

When their individual times had run out, Tommy was up by a whopping two hundred and thirty points. Over Keith’s measly twenty-six.

“Oh man… lemme hear it.” Tommy said sweating a little because, yeah. Maybe he’d gone a little hard, even though he knew he would have beat Keith by sinking only a few baskets… maybe he just wanted to really outshine the guy. He’d even set a new record on the machine which, he felt should have earned him some extra bragging rights.

At some point during the game Keith had given up and had returned to sullenly munching on his Cheetos. “You beat me at an arcade game.” He mumbled. 

And Tommy just… perked up, got up on his tippy toes and as in Keith's face as he could and asked… “What was that? Can't hear you.” He grinned at the twist of annoyance to Keith’s lips.

“You beat me at the shittiest fucking arcade game in the world! Congratulations, asshole!” Keith shouted, shoving his half finished Cheeto bag into Tommy’s chest.

“Wha-?” He asked, grabbing it as Keith pushed him until his back was pressed against the Arcade Hoops cabinet.

“Careful with those.” Keith ordered, before dropping right to his fucking knees infront of Tommy and… Okay, he’d definitely missed something along the way because… Keith and his cheesy fingers were fumbling with the front of Tommy’s jeans and leaving little neon orange smudges all over the fabric. Tommy’s grip tightened just a little on the Cheetos bag.

“What the fuck are you…?” He asked, his tongue catching up on the words and stumbling over them. Keith peered up at him, face blank, totally unreadable.

“I said I would.” Was all he replied with and… and Tommy’s mind raced for a minute, before he remembered the joke or… what he’d _thought_ was a joke, from Keith earlier in the night.

“C-c’mon dude, I know you weren’t serious — stop fucking with me.” Tommy stammered out, he should have been pushing Keith away or… calling him a faggot or… _something_. But he was just in shock, standing there as Keith worked his jeans open and pulled them down far enough to expose his underwear.

And like. Tommy was a healthy man, and his dick _really_ liked attention. And it’d been a while… ever since Carol went off to college without him… he hadn’t been getting a whole lot of action, it wasn’t like he was super popular with the ladies or anything.

So when Keith just raised a curious brow at him and… pressed the palm of one cheese dust covered hand to the bulge in Tommy’s underwear… he couldn’t really help the way his cock kicked in interest, or the way his breath stuttered out of him.

“Tell me to stop, then.” Was all Keith said, still staring up at Tommy.

Tommy’s mouth opened around the words, but all that came out was a choked sound… and then, silence… He didn’t tell him to stop, it got all stuck up in the back of his throat and he swallowed it back down.

And Keith was rubbing lightly at his cock through the fabric of his underwear, watching his face like he was looking for a sign… and Tommy must have given him the green light, because then Keith was getting his thumbs under the waistband… pulling Tommy’s briefs down and tucking them under his balls.

Tommy was sporting a confused half chub and, the second Keith’s orange tinted fingers wrapped around it he just… lost his shit. His lids hooded and he made this sound like, like the one he made when Carol let him try anal that one time and… _holy shit_.

Keith was laser focused on his dick, and Tommy couldn't help but wonder if that was the approach he took to a new arcade game, too. Keith stroked it, slowly at first like… like he wanted to make sure Tommy was gonna get hard for him, which… Tommy was hard so fast his head spun a little and — he was _leaking_ , a drip of precum already beading at his slit and running down, only to get caught by Keith’s hand and slicked over his shaft.

“T-thought you said you were gonna… suck it.” Tommy’s mouth finally worked again and... he kind of couldn’t believe that his vocal chords had kicked in again _just_ to say that. 

Keith’s eyes slowly slid up to stare at Tommy, that calm, almost disinterested look still captured on his face — like none of this was even concerning to him, like having Tommy’s dick jutting into his face was just… totally normal.

“Chill dude, I’m getting there.” He chastised, tightening his grip just enough to pull a little whimper out of Tommy.

And Tommy just, he’d never really thought about Keith's lips before — it would have been pretty fucked up if he did, and hell… he never thought about the guy _period_ , anyway. But they were just so _plush_ , so pillowy and perfect and it…it was a thought that probably would have had his stomach turning before. But now it just sent heat pooling in his gut and had him rocking his hips away from the Arcade Hoops cabinet, like he was _needy_ for them.

Then those lips parted, and Keith’s eyes never pulled away from Tommy’s as he inched forwards... the whole thing was taking too fucking long, so Tommy tore one of his hands away from the bag of Cheetos he was clutching and slammed it down on Keith’s head, tightening his fingers into hair and…

“Jesus, it’s so fucking soft…” Tommy said, more to himself than actually to Keith. He wasn’t sure why he was so surprised by that, maybe because any time he’d ever felt Steve’s hair it left him cringing from the slight crunch of hairspray. He shook his head, he really… shouldn’t have been thinking about Steve right now.

Keith just made a face, wincing a little when Tommy tugged again at his hair. But he went along with the pressure, stuck his tongue out and… pressed the flat of it to the underside of Tommy’s cock, letting it roll slowly up and over the tip — swiping over the slit and collecting all the precum Tommy’s dick had been leaking in anticipation.

Tommy’s hips jerked, his head falling back and his grip tightening ever so slightly on the Cheetos bag. The sudden movement pushed his the tip of his cock just past the seal of Keith’s lips and… “Fuck- you’re so…” _Warm_ … Keith’s mouth was warm and wet and...

It was one of the greatest things in the universe if you asked Tommy — getting his dick sucked. He’d practically trail after Carol begging her for it, like he could never get enough of the way it felt to have a tongue sliding down his length, the slight suction of a mouth wrapped around him, sucking him down.

Tommy had just kind of assumed that he was about to go through one hell of a dry spell, when she’d gone off to College without his ass… so. Yeah he hadn’t been prepared for this, and definitely not with a guy — and of all guys, _Keith_.

Keith just hummed around him, let the hand wrapped tightly in his hair guide him down further. And Tommy wondered if he was the type who’d just let someone fuck his face, if he’d kneel there and take it, take whatever Tommy wanted to give him… the thought alone sent a spike of pleasure rolling through him, and Tommy gave an experimental thrust.

He watched the way Keith gagged around him, tears building at the corners of his eyes as he shot a hateful look up at Tommy. Then orange tinted fingers were pushing hard against Tommy’s hips, holding him firm against the arcade cabinet. Tommy sighed as Keith dragged back, his tongue swirling around the tip of Tommy’s cock before he pulled off with an obscene smack of his lips.

“Dude, not cool.” He said, there was a tiny strand of spit from Tommy’s cock to his bottom lip.

Tommy just licked out over his own lips, his entire body tense as he nodded his head and muttered out an unconvincing apology. Keith just rolled his eyes before pushing forward and swallowing him down again.

He did his best to keep still, groaning as Keith bobbed his head, as he sunk lower each time… Tommy’s brain felt scrambled, overheated and totally useless — it was like he wasn’t even aware of the situation anymore, that he wasn’t supposed to want this… all he could think of was the way it _felt_ , how fucking good it was.

How Keith’s mouth felt tight around him, how the guy kept pushing past his own limit — gagging lightly on the head of Tommy’s cock each time, like this was just another game to score high in. And Tommy was so used to having to beg for it, to having to coax and plead and offer up something in return for this and…

He wasn’t sure how to handle someone just. Giving it to him. He knew he was making these pathetic, desperate sounds, he could hear them mixing with the sound of arcade cabinet theme songs all around them… He kept sucking in air only to moan it all out again as Keith dragged his tongue firmly along the underside of his shaft.

And then it was building up, he could feel it — could feel himself right on the edge, his entire body tensing… “Shit- I’m gonna-” The words barely choked out of him, and Keith ignored the way he was tugging at his hair… trying to get him to pull off because, in the words of Carol he ‘tasted like someone just dumped an entire shaker of salt on your musky jockstrap’. Which only hurt like, a _little_.

But Keith was just, pushing back against Tommy’s grip — pinching at his hip until he relented and, it was all too much and Tommy couldn’t fucking hold back. He came down the back of Keith’s throat with a sharp cry, his eyes screwing shut and his hands tightening… somewhere in the background of one of the most mind blowing orgasms he’d ever experienced, he heard the crunching of Cheetos.

He knew his hips were rocking against Keith’s face now, like he’d lost all control of himself… but Keith was handling it pretty well, his throat working around Tommy’s softening dick as he swallowed everything down — suckling like he wanted every last drop. A little kick of discomfort mixed with the post orgasm bliss and… he squirmed, feeling all kinds of oversensitive.

“ _Off_.” he slurred, releasing Keith’s hair and shoving at his shoulder. The guy went easily, and Tommy almost couldn’t stop staring at his lips, how they were swollen red and slick with spit. 

Keith just shrugged, and reached up to snatch the Cheetos bag out of Tommy’s vice grip. “You pulverized my Cheetos, man!” He complained, his voice husky and raw from having Tommy’s cock shoved halfway down his throat. Tommy’s knees just gave out, and he slumped on the ground with Keith, his dick still hanging limp and wet out of his jeans, resting against his thigh as he settled into the scratchy Arcade carpeting.

“Fuck your Cheetos.” Tommy breathed out, still trying to recollect his brain. 

Keith looked like out of everything Tommy had ever said to him, that was the most insulting of all. Tommy slowly took note of the fact that… one, Keith wasn’t hard in his jeans. And two, he seemed far more interested in mourning his Cheetos than getting any sort of reciprocation from Tommy…

He suddenly felt sick, it came on like a wave and rolled through him and… panic, he was actually… something was wrong with him. He knew he was breathing fast, knew he was sweating more now — not just from the exertion of shooting two-hundred baskets and then getting his soul sucked out of his dick but…

“ _Oh fuck-_ I’m- I’m fucked up…” Keith peered up from his wrecked bag of Cheetos and seemed to frown as he took in the way Tommy’s breathing was picking up.

“What?” Keith asked, sliding forwards a little... his knee bumped against Tommy’s own, who quickly pulled it away — pulled both his knees to his chest and hid his face against them. “What are you doing?” Tommy almost didn't hear the words, over all the panic in his head.

“I wanted that... I just- I’m so fucked up, _oh god-_ everyone's gonna...” The words choked out of him, and Tommy knew he was shaking. He felt a tentative hand land on his arm and ignored it. “What the fuck is wrong with me?”

“Nothing, nothing is wrong with you.” Keith’s voice, and Tommy just… nearly forgot the guy was even here, he flinched when the hand on his arm tightened. 

Tommy just laughed, wet and broken into his knees — before pulling his head up and finally looking back at Keith. “Yeah right, nothing wrong with a guy wanting another guy’s lips on his dick.”

Keith just shook his head, shuffling even closer, until his own knees were drawn up, and he rested his head on them while looking to the side at Tommy. “At least you got what you want... girls don’t even know I exist.” He said, sighing.

“They know you exist, they just think you’re gross.” Tommy corrected, wiping at his eyes and laughing a little at the frown Keith shot him.

“Thanks, asshole.” No one spoke for a while after that, and they sat there listening to the musical chimes of Arcade machines playing the themes of their games, interrupted only by the occasional sniffle from Tommy. “I’m not gonna tell anyone, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Keith finally said, breaking the silence.

“That’s… cool.” Tommy replied, not really sure what else to say. He didn’t really know if he could trust Keith on that one, but it still helped to relieve a little of the weight that had been pressing down on him. “I could be your wing man.” Tommy offered, watched the way Keith's eyes lit up a little at that.

“You’re serious?” Keith asked, watching Tommy's expression like he was ready for this to turn into some sort of trick at any second.

“Sure.” Tommy said, brushing it off. He didn’t mention the fact that besides Carol, he wasn’t really all that good with girls either. And he wasn’t even all that sure if he was popular anymore, without Billy or Steve’s shadow to cling to… but.

He was at least more popular than fucking _Keith_. He could probably score the nerd a date.

**Author's Note:**

> And thus was born the totally no-homo ship of Keith/Tommy, otherwise known as Cheetofreckles.
> 
> The hold my Cheetos moment brought to you by [@heckinahandbasket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeckinaHandbasket/pseuds/HeckinaHandbasket)
> 
> (I have a [tumblr](https://shewritesdirty.tumblr.com/) and I absolutely want to talk more about Keith/Tommy so if you feel the same way come hmu babyeee)


End file.
